A Voiceless Story
by Coarvus
Summary: "Ichigo looked at his bandaged hand, 'powerless'" What happens when Ichigo's life is turned upside down? Find out inside this story packed with action and romance!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you will all enjoy this one I did. **

**My own take.**

Ichigo floated in the air as Aizen started laughing, "Do you not get it boy?" He said like a maniac, "You can never hope to defeat me the Hogyoku has accepted me as its master nothing can change that fact and with its power I will destroy you." Aizen said staring at the stone cold face of Ichigo who just sighed, "Boy, do I not terrify you?" He said as he summoned a massive cero the size of a house, "Now die!"

Ichigo looked up and held out his sword and pointed it at the cero, "Saigo no Getsuga Tensho." He uttered as gravity itself seemed to shake and a black aura flowed around Ichigo like flames licking the side of a boiling pot. Then a blinding darkness flowed throughout the surrounding area shattering the cero that Aizen was forming. After a couple of seconds what now seemed to be Ichigo stepped forward, but his form was completely different. In his place stood a man about 6'3 with black hair that seemed to spike everywhere, his eyes changed from chocolate brown to a ghostly silver with a gold circle around the iris, his attire was replaced with a bandage like carcase that started from his waist and ended just above his eyes, and after the flames died down the bandages seemed to be coated with strange black markings.

"What is this, what is happening?!" Aizen shouted as he charged another cero this time bigger than the last and threw it at Ichigo. Ichigo held out his hand and the energy seemed to be eaten up by him. Ichigo looked at the frightened man and said two words he would never forget, "Tensa Mugetsu." The area surrounding the two seemed to vanish from sight and after a few seconds all that was left of Aizen was a floating Hogyoku that seemed to stare through Ichigo. That was when the small blue orb flew at Ichigo and and blew up. As the orb blew up it seemed to cover Ichigo in a strange but familiar reiryoku that covered Ichigo and made him cringe. That was until he was sucked into to his spiritual world.

"King you are finally back." A hollow voice said seeming sad, 'How are you here?" Ichigo said in a deep voice." The hollow looked at him with a frown, "The Hogyoku manifested into me and now we have its powers." He said staring blankly at him, "But their is a cost." He said looking at Ichigo, "You will not be able to turn back into a human."

Ichigo stood there shocked at what he was saying, "So your telling me that I will never be a human again?" Ichigo said calmly but obviously agitated because a nearby skyscraper fell over, "Ya king I am sad to, but you are in your Saigo no Getsuga Tensho form from now on it seems." He said as he jumped down, "But that is not the only thing until we find the correct mate or as in your world lover we can not speak." He said and Ichigos face blushed, "What the hell!" Ichigo said to a now grinning hollow, "Ya the Hogyoku said that we need their blood, but there's one more side effect until we get their blood we will be powerless." He said shaking his head at the last part, "Though we still have our amazing strength, speed, and agility." He laughed at that part, "By the way quit calling me Hollow my name is White do not forget it."

With that being said Ichigo looked at his bandaged hand, 'powerless?' He thought as a frown came from his bandaged face. Ichigo shook his head and instantly he was back in the human world with Urahara looking over him, "Well hey there sleeping beauty I almost thought you would never wake up." Urahara said putting his fan in front of his face and waving his free hand. IChigo tried to say something, but could not he grabbed a nearby pen and paper and wrote down everything to Urahara. At first he did not believe him, but then hat and clogs finally took him serious.

"This is bad." He said getting a serious aura around him, "For now no one except for me knows you are alive and we are going to keep it that way." Urahara said looking at Ichigo with a look of grim, "There's a place that I will be sending you for this cause, but I need to know who you would want to come with you if what you are saying is true then you will be practically defenceless their and we can not have that." Urahara said now trying to lighten the mood Ichigo got another piece of paper and wrote two names Toshiro and Chadd. Urahara nodded and furrowed his hand, "What a drag that I have to break the news." He said getting up and cracking his neck, "Oh well." He said as he got up to stretch, "Be ready to leave for this school when I get back."

With that the man disappeared and Ichigo was left to his thoughts, 'Why does everything have to happen to me.' He thought as he looked at his hand, 'Powerless, damn and I have to find this mate as well.' Ichigo shook his head and looked at his form in a nearby mirror. He was still 6'3 with silver eyes and black hair and the bandages were still on his body, 'I look completely different.' He thought to himself as he got over his appearance change Urahara walked into the shop with Chadd and Toshiro who seemed to look down until they saw Ichigo.

"Hello Ichigo it has been a while." Toshiro said and Chadd nodded in agreement, "I have a question and Urahara informed us of all that has happened to you why would you choose us?" Ichigo tilted his head and grabbed another piece of paper, _Because you guys are my close friend_. Toshiro was set away by that and shook his head, "I have never been called that before." He said shock in his voice Chadd looked at him and put a hand on Toshiro's shoulder, "It is not that he has ever called you that it is through the actions you have done that makes him think of you as a friend." Chadd said and Ichigo nodded they were going to get along fine.

"Well away from the touchy stuff I have informed the Headmaster on this and he wants to help with this, but you three have to wear these.." He said pulling out pitch black hoodie with tribal markings on them and pairs of dark blue jeans. Ichigo looked at the man until he smiled, "We can not have people seeing you three just yet because the dimension you are going to is informed on everything the soul society does and you three are apparently really popular." Urahara said as he handed a hoodie with dark orange markings to Ichigo, a hoodie with icy blue markings to Toshiro, and a hoodie with pink markings to Chadd.

They all looked at them then Toshiro was the first to speak, "Why hoodies how are they going to help us keep hidden?" He said looking at the shopkeeper as if he was a psycho trying to get fashion tips, "Well Captain there's an enchantment on each of these hoodies that stops the hood from falling off without force and it also makes it so that anyone trying to catch a glimpse of your face can not see it." Urahara said with his fan in front of his face.

The three soon got changed and had the hoods on when they heard the roar of a bus come to a stop in front of the Candy Shop, "Well that sounds like us do not worry I have packed everything you need and sent them to the school already as well I plan on being your homeroom teacher so do well." He said as he waved for them to leave, "What a bastard." Toshiro said as he walked outside to get on the bus followed by Ichigo then Chadd.

'What a bastard is correct.' Ichigo thought as he sat near the front, "I can not believe it myself when the headmaster said that we were getting some powerful kids I never thought it to be you three hahaha." He said taking a drag on his cigar, "This will be interesting." He said as he drove off towards the school.

_Line Break_

"Be careful out their." The bus driver said as he drove off. Ichigo, Chadd, and Toshiro looked through the forest from under their hoods and grinned that was until Toshiro and Chadd blacked out for a good five minutes. Ichigo was about ready to pick them up and carry them to the school until _it_ happened. As if a sharpie had been rubbed on a blank paper the world seemed to turn black as darkness surrounded Chadd and Toshiro. Chadd was the first to have the darkness leave him nothing seemed to change, but after the darkness left Toshiro all hell broke lose. Toshiro now stood as tall as Ichigo and Chadd and he looked panicked. He quickly grabbed the pencil and paper that Ichigo was holding and wrote, _Hyorinmaru has informed me that the Hogyoku has changed me and that I will not be able to use my powers only my physical abilities until I get the blood of my mate?! What the hell is this!_ Ichigo started laughing even though nothing came out and Chadd pointed to himself as to say that this happened to him as well.

Ichigo took the pencil and paper and wrote, _Well shit._ They all shook their heads and decided to head towards the school. As they arrived students seemed to look at them and tilt their heads some even whispered things like, "Why are they wearing that stuff?" and, "Is that not against the school rules?" Someone said as well. Ichigo shook his head. He was not one for rules anyways. As they walked into the auditorium where everyone was gathered a man in priest robes with glowing white eyes and a creepy glowing smile stood up to speak.

"Hello students and welcome to Youkai Academy a school for monsters." He said as everyone sat there bored out of their minds, "This year we plan on doing things a little differently in honor of a few special guest we are having a class ranking system." He said and everyone looked up curious, "That is right we will put your limits to the test for class positions." He made his grin wider if that was possible, "You will be sorted into ranks F-S and your classes will follow." Ichigo, Chadd, and Toshiro looked at each other and nodded, "To continue you will have thirty seconds to separate yourselves into groups of three or you can accomplish these as a single person or a duo if you'd so choose."

That was when all hell broke loose, "When you have your groups go through the doors to your right good luck." With that being said the Headmaster seemed to vanish out of thin air. The three friends looked at each other and walked towards the doors. Opening them they were greeted by a room with a man smiling, "Hello these rooms are separated by portals so close the door behind you." Ichigo did so and Chadd and Toshiro walked towards the man.' To test your skills we will have you play a game called…" He was about to finish but then the Headmaster appeared, "No need to fear these three will come with me a S rank." He said as the man bowed and walked away.

"You would not know how hard it was to think up these things boys I had to get Urahara to help me." He said laughing as he tilted his head at them, "Which one of you can speak?" With that being said Ichigo wrote another thing on the paper that he showed to the Head master, "Oh my that could be a problem, oh well I will tell Urahara and we will have this all sorted out." He said ushering for them to follow him, "In the meantime let me show you to your homeroom." He led the boys through the winding corridors of the academy and ended up at a pure black door that looked to be made out of ancient wood, "Here we are I will tell Urahara and you guys just go have a seat." He said opening the door to a smiling Urahara.

"Oh hello Headmaster-san how are you." He said as the three boys walked into the room, "I need to speak to you about their 'problem'." The Headmaster said as Urahara walked out in the hall with him. Ichigo looked around and was surprised to see so little students in the room. Sitting in the room was a beautiful girl that Ichigo was happy he had a hood on because he stared at her for a while. She had long flowing silver hair, blood red eyes, and curves in all the right places. Sitting near the back was a girl with rather large bosom, she was short and had blue hair. Sitting to her left was a girl with icy blue hair and a lollipop sticking out of her mouth. They seemed to be a duo because unlike the immense energy coming from the silver haired girl the two seemed lacking in energy.

Ichigo walked past the silver haired girl who looked at him and narrowed her eyes he grinned, 'That is right she can not see my face.' He did his silent laugh and sat behind her. "WHAT!" Was all you could hear Urahara saying as he walked back in the classroom obviously frustrated, "..Now this oh well." You could hear him mutter, "Hello class my name is Urahara please to make your acquaintance now if all of you would just come up here and write something about yourself and your name that would be great." He said as he put his fan in front of his face.

The icy haired girl stood up first and wrote her name _Mizore _then she wrote _I like lollipops_. Ichigo smiled at that then the short one walked up and wrote her name under Mizore's _ Kurumu_ then she wrote _I like to cook_. Cooking is nice Ichigo nodded as Toshiro went up and wrote Aaron as a fake name and that he like to sleep peacefully. Chadd was next writing about how he plays bass guitar and he just went by Chadd. Then the beautiful girl with silver hair stood up and just wrote her name _Moka Akashiya_. Ichigo tilted his head and grinned this will be fun he went up to the board and wrote _Moon, _but then he heard White laughing from within soon he took over Ichigo's body and swiftly wrote _I think Moka is super beautiful and…_ Ichigo knew what he was about to write and he quickly stopped him.

Moka cleared her throat and Urahara started laughing, "Well _Moon_ care to explain why you wrote that?" Ichigo laughed silently at his pseudo name and looked at the board and finished the and _I am mute_. Urahara smiled and told him to sit down, "Now I am not one with formalities so just call me Urahara and for now you can go tour the school be back here tomorrow before the bell rings." With that he flash stepped out of the classroom. That was when Ichigo looked forward to see that the Moka girl had turned to look at him, "Listen here _Moon_." She said the name with distaste, "I do not know who you are, but I need to speak with you." She said grabbing his arm and tugging him away.

Toshiro and Chadd looked at the fleeting form of the two and shook their heads. 'He is in for it.' They both thought as they got up to explore the school with the two girls that tried talking to them, but Toshiro wrote on the board that they were mute as well. They just followed anyways, "You three are so mysterious wearing the same cloths and what not." Kurumu said as they walked down the hall, "Totally mysterious." Mizore said at a soft whisper, but it seemed as though the boys were not paying attention as they both thought what might be happening to Ichigo at this point.

**Favorite, Follow, and Review**

_~Coarvus_


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to throw a twist into this one.**

Ichigo looked at Moka as she lead him through the corridors and to the outside world. She passed the gate that led into the school and drug Ichigo into the woods, 'Where the hell is she taking me?' Ichigo thought as he passed a gravesite. Finally, after what seemed like a couple of minutes she stopped, "Ichigo was it?" She said and he nodded, "You should know your place!" She said as she charged at Ichigo who instantly got up and sidestepped an oncoming roundhouse kick, "You have nice dodging skills, but is that all you can do?"

She still kept coming at Ichigo who formed a grin, 'Now this is going to be interesting.' He declared as he sidestepped another kick and finally went on the offence. Sliding his arm around her leg like a snake he quickly kicked her other foot out from under her and she began to fall, but she was not having any of what he was selling. She instantly caught the ground with her hand and did an impressive flip as she avoided eating pavement, "You are pretty good, but not good enough." She said as she charged at him with a new vigour. She seemed to be coming at him faster than last time, but it still had no effect on Ichigo as he dodged her kicks like they were from a two year old learning to walk.

'Is she starting to tire?' Ichigo thought as her kicks began to slow and become more precise, 'No she is trying to judge my movements.' He thought as he did a pivot and a slap to her leg. He smirked as she winced at the small hit and tried to retaliate with one of her own. Ichigo still did not get hit as he ran behind her getting ready to attack once more. She turned her head, but it was all too late as Ichigo closed in. He fainted in on his right and swiftly did a left hook to her temple. Seeing her flinch from the powerful hit he kept the onslaught going.

'Time to finish this.' He thought as he did a roundhouse kick intended for her face. Though it never got there as he came close she turned and grabbed his leg, "What are you?" She said as she proceeded to hit his hooded stopping to see if he was alright. This was the mercy Ichigo was looking for as he swiftly pinned her to the ground. They were both breathing hard and he looked at her face with interest, 'Who was this chick?' Ichigo thought as she smirked, "Time to see what is under that hood." She stated as she locked her legs around his waist surprising him making him loosen his grip which she used to her advantage as she pushed the both of them forward so she sat atop his waist pinning his hands underneath him, 'She is good.' He thought smirking as she reached for his hood slowly savoring her victory, 'But I will not lose this easy.'

He swiftly kicked her lower nervous chord with a straight leg lift and rolled out from under the two. She stared at him as he got up ready to fight her, "You're to fun!" She said and came at Ichigo like a demon, 'So are you.' He wanted to say for having enjoyed the fight thus far. She came in with no defence which made Ichigo smirk, 'Blind rage I guess it is my time to win.' He swiftly grabbed her outstretched hand and using her momentum flipped her. She hit the ground hard and coughed up spit before passing out a small crater forming underneath her still body.

'Huh that was fun.' Ichigo thought enjoying the feeling of battle. He picked her up and leaned her against a tree, 'She sure is pretty.' He thought as he felt a hot liquid run down his face. He put his fingers up to it and felt around, 'Blood, must have been a good hit.' He said as he stared at Moka. Suddenly her nose twitched as if smelling something. Suddenly she looked up and quickly leaned towards Ichigo before swiftly biting his neck. Ichigo wanted to scream at the gesture expecting a sharp pain to envelop his body, but their was none it was almost as though it felt good to him. He felt his blood regenerating faster than she could consume. He started caressing her back. His hood had come off in the bite and his now free black spiky hair stood up wildly. After a couple of minutes she unlatched herself from his neck and looked at him.

"Wait… you are Ichigo Kurosaki." She said in a loud almost yelling voice she looked at him and he did the same, "What happened to you?" She said looking into his silver eyes, "You are supposed to be dead why are you here?" She said more shocked than curious. He took a pencil out of his pocket and wrote, _I have become mute after my fight with Aizen and I am here so the Soul Society does not kill me. I would tell you more, but I would rather not._ With that out of the way she looked at him and smiled.

"I will tell no one if you give me your blood when I ask for it." She stated almost in a demanding manner. Ichigo stared at her as if she was kidding and shook his head when he saw she was not, 'This girl is crazy.' He looked at her eyes and knew she was serious so he took up the pencil he was holding and wrote, _Alright, but tell no one. _With that being wrote she smiled and stood up, "Well I will help you get your powers back since you lost them, and you are my mutual friend, but let me tell you this I am a vampire and I have a limiter on my neck which holds back most of my powers and only a special person can take it off." She said as a tint of red that Ichigo could not catch went across her face. Ichigo grinned, 'This lady could probably never give me my powers back, but that limiter is interesting.' Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a males voice from behind him. Quickly Ichigo put his hood back on and turned around. Standing there was a large dude who looked 'ugly as shit' as White put it. The thing smiled and looked at Moka, "Hey there hottie why don't ya ditch this loser and come with me for some fun." He said in a disgustingly ugly tone that made Ichigo mad.

Ichigo looked at the dude who tried reaching out to touch Ichigo but quickly he smacked the large hand off to the side. The dude did not like that as he threw a punch at Ichigo who just stepped out of the way, 'Why don't you leave us alone you jackass.' Ichigo wanted to say, "Why don't you leave before I kick your ass." Moka said as the monster boy looked at her and laughed, "Who do you think you're talking to lady I am Saizou Komiya in class-A you two were not in the rank-A group so I assume you weaklings are lesser monsters." He said finishing his sentence by sticking his tongue out. Ichigo pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote, _Big words for you I am surprised your brain could handle those._ He showed it to Moka who smirked, "I guess you are right those are some pretty big words for someone like him."

Saizou threw a punch at Ichigo who again sidestepped it, but this time he kicked Saizou in the chest and made the dude bend over in pain, 'Bastard.' Ichigo thought as he took Moka's hand and led her away from the scene, "Nice kick back there." Moka said as they sat down drinking different drinks on a bench near the school, "Oy, there you two are." The voice of the busty girl from class said as she, Mizore, Toshiro, and Chadd all walked up to them. Ichigo raised his hand to wave to them and Toshiro held up a sheet of paper to Ichigo, _We told them who we are, and they were pretty aggravating._ Ichigo pointed at Moka as to say he did as well. Toshiro nodded at looked at Moka and revealed himself, "You are Toshiro, but you look so tall I thought you were supposed to be tiny." Toshiro looked aggravated and threw a pencil at her. She dodged and smirked getting up to fight. Ichigo stood up to block her and she calmed down. Chadd then stood up and revealed himself, "You are Chadd well then; you do not look any different though." She said and Chadd scratched his head. The other girls looked at Ichigo, "Are you going to show us who you are?" She said and Ichigo smirked from under his hood as he shook his head as if saying no. This made her mad and she lunged at him. Moka stopped her and grinned, "You will not touch him he is for my personal use only." The girl looked at her as if she was crazy, "Personal use?" She looked flushed, "Then you two.." That made Moka have a tint of red on her face, "No you idiot." She said flustered as the three guys started walking away towards the dorms.

"Where did they go?" Moka said and Mizore took her lollipop out to answer, "I think they are heading to the dorm rooms." She said in a hushed voice, "And you did not stop them?" Moka said as she started walking after them. The two girls shrugged and walked after her, "..Nd you will not hang around with Moka are we clear." The voice of Saizou said as the three girls rounded the corner. Ichigo of course not able to talk just stared at him through his hood. He let go of Ichigos collar dropping him to the ground and walked off like a thug. The girls walked over to him and Moka helped him up, "What was that about?" She said Ichigo took out a paper and wrote, _I do not think he likes me._ He wrote and Moka looked at him and shook her head. They all left to go about the rest of the day on their own.

_Next Day_

Ichigo was leaning on a tree waiting for the guys when he heard a cry, "Let me go." He followed it to the wood to see Moka hanging upside down by a huge gross tongue protruding out of a beast like creature, "Don't try to resist Moka no one will help you." The beast said laughing as he threw her onto the ground hard. She coughed up spit and tried getting up to fight him, but he was already slamming her onto the ground again, "Don't try to get up now." He was about to pick her off the ground again, but Ichigo's fist collided with his abdomen sending him flying away. Moka looked at Ichigo and smiled getting up, "That fucking HURT!" The beast said as he ran at Ichigo who was about to swing at him until a tongue wrapped itself around his leg and threw him into a tree.

He got up, but noticed that a huge stick had lodged itself into his shoulder. He tried getting up, but the pain was intense. Moka ran over to him and tried helping him up. He reached up to try to gain leverage, but he grabbed the silver rosario around her neck and pulled it off, "What.." She tried saying until she was bathed in a red aura, 'Damn king she looks so fucking fine now." White said laughing like a maniac as he and Ichigo looked at the new Moka. Her bust grew a lot and so did her hips Ichigo could see that her fangs grew a little bit to as she still had her mouth open.

She looked down at Ichigo and a red tint appeared on her face, 'He pulled my rosario off.' She thought flustered. She turned to Saizou and rage appeared in her blood red eyes, 'Bastard injured him the one who pulled my rosario off.' She thought as she lunged at him and punched his stomach making him double over in pain, "Now petty Oger, No Your PLACE." She shouted as she did an axle kick and sent him flying into the clouds. She then turned around and walked towards Ichigo hips swaying. Ichigo could not keep his eyes off her, "Now that you released me Ichigo I can do this." She said grabbing his neck and biting hard, 'What the hell!' He thought as blood went down his neck before being licked seductively off by Moka. Suddenly an intense aura flew around Ichigo making him glow red before disappearing into nothingness, "You see my mother pounded into my head that whoever could remove this rosario would be my mate." She said flustered, but continued, "So take responsibility." With that being said she kissed him. He was as wide eyed as a deer in headlights when her tongue went into his mouth and grabbed his tongue and she bit down causing blood to leak into her mouth.

As soon as it entered her mouth they were bathed in a blackish red light similar to White's power. Ichigo could feel where she had bit him burn. After the kiss was over she looked at him and grinned, "I have marked you as mine so no one can take you ever." She then looked at his neck, "That mark means you are in human terms bound to me till death do us part." Ichigo looked at her wide eyed and quickly grabbed a sheet of paper, _Like you just made us engaged?_ He wrote fast and hard to read, "In human terms yes you are mine and." She blushed a little bit, "I am yours." She said looking down licking her lips, _Want my blood? _Ichigo wrote on the paper and showed it to her. She shook her head yes and he bent his neck to the left allowing her to have at it, but she tilted his neck to the right side where she had bit him earlier and lightly took a bite. Instead of the pain that he had earlier it seemed to be gone it was replaced with a nice feeling, 'Woah.' Ichigo thought as he felt his blood escape him.

Moka moaned and Ichigo looked at her she seemed to be enjoying the blood like it was heaven, "This taste is divine." She said through gulps of blood. She finally stopped and licked the bite slowly. Ichigo shuttered and stood up holding his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her up. As soon as they started walking away a huge cloud of dust formed and Saizou was left in a crater in the middle of the forest. Ichigo looked at Moka and she shrugged and they continued walking hand in hand. Ichigo smiled as he saw Moka look at him and she too also adorned a grin of her own as they continued walking forward.

Before they made it out of the woods Ichigo put on his hood concealing the bite that he had yet to see and his identity. She looked at his now hooded face and frowned, "Why do you have to wear that?" She said as they continued walking through the school. He took out a pencil and began writing, _I have to wear it until I get my powers back. _He said as she nodded her head she was about to speak until Kurumu ran over to the pair, "Guys I tried using my secubise powers on Chadd and something terrible is happening." She said as she flew off towards the direction that Chadd was. Ichigo turned his head and nodded to Moka and they sprinted after the succubus.

_Break of Line_

As they got into what seemed to be a infirmary they heard Chadd speaking to someone, "Yes I seem to have got my powers back as well." He said as he saw Ichigo walk in, "Hey it feels good to talk again, _Moon._" Chadd said chuckling at the nickname for Ichigo, "What is this smell." Kurumu said as she sniffed the air and looked towards Ichigo and Moka, "It smells likes a powerful love ritual and…" She would have finished until everything fully processed for her, 'You made this _Moon_ kid your mate!" She said to a scowling Moka, "Yes what is it to you." She said holding onto Ichigo's hand possessively. She shook her head, "Nothing it just seems that he is powerful if you a vampire ended up making him yours."

Moka looked up at Ichigo and back at Kurumu, "It is not your business who I choose as a mate _succubus _the more important reason why we are here is to wonder why you charmed Chadd." Moka said with venom in her voice, "Well." Kurumu stuttered trying to come up with the words she was going to say, "My race is dying and we succubus have to look for our destined ones and I have decided that since Chadd broke my charm he is my Destined one!" She said with tons of joy. Chadd blushed, "Well the same thing that happened to me is happening to Toshiro and _Moon _over there, but they have different requirements that only they know." He said taking a second to look at Ichigo and smiled, "Though I do not think he wants to share his." Chadd chuckled at this and put his hood on.

'Chadd is right I do not.' Ichigo thought causing White to laugh, 'I bet that sexy vampire is the key.' He said into Ichigo's mind, 'I think so to.' Ichigo said to him through his mind, "Oh really you did not say that before." Moka said to Ichigo who was grinning from behind his hood, _That is because I can not speak._ Ichigo wrote to the Vampire, "So are Toshiro and _Moon _practically humans then?" Kurumu asked Chadd and he laughed, "In their current form yes they are, but that is to be expected until they gain their powers back." Chadd said as a small eye poked out from and injured Saizou. The four then walked out of the nurses office leaving behind a stunned nurse who saw Chadd's face.

**So how did you like the Mate idea I made it so that he mother is still alive so she would have a change of attitude if her mother beat it into her so before you rage take that into consideration. As always keep it real like a ninja and review.**


End file.
